


The Audacity To Touch What Is His

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Sexual Assault, Daddy Kink, Dark Peter Parker, Dark Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker may be considered a lot of things. Cute, smart, a genius, but most of all - He was Tony Stark's. And when someone tries to change that, they have to be taught a lesson.(My summaries are so bad, I'm sorry)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	The Audacity To Touch What Is His

Red started to leak into his pale pink sweater, his hands sticky with the drying blood of his victim. The air was filled with the sour smell of copper, enough to taste it on his tongue. 

“Look what you've done,“ Peter said to the crying man in front of him, hands brushing along his clothes. “I will never get this out! I liked this sweater!“ He wasn't really angry, mainly playing around for the sake of it. The man started to whine again. „I'm s-sorry, s-so sor-„ His sobbing was interrupted by sharp steel. Peter had slit the man's throat before he could finish his sentence. That was boring. Another spy trying to get into Tony's group. Nothing new, nothing exciting. Just a little toy to play with for a while. Maybe Tony could get him a new one if he asked nicely enough? It would be worth a try, Peter decided and headed back up to the main buildings. “Bucky, clean this up, ok? Tony wouldn't be happy if we left this room a mess.“

Becoming Tony Stark's Boytoy wasn't exactly what he had in mind when ran away from the orphanage. Not that there was any regret. He wasn't even sure how they both ended up in this arrangement but it always felt… natural? What they are doing is wrong. Morally and legally. But it was also fun. And Peter has suffered enough already so he could use some fun. So he stayed. At first, he wanted to run, get away from Tony, get away from the world of gore and pain. But the man was intoxicating. As much as he wanted to leave, he couldn't. And with every passing day, his desire to be with him grew stronger. Training Peter had taken Natasha a year. And now he was stuck in the world he was once fighting against. 

Making his way back to the main building took him longer than expected. His thoughts were already filled with new ideas to convince Tony to give him another toy. Most of them include the excessive use of his mouth, not for talking obviously. He greeted the armed guards at the entrance and they nodded in reply. They were already used to him coming back in all kinds of body fluids. Including, but not limited to blood and vomit. “You should clean yourself up before you go upstairs. The boss isn't in a good mood today and you wouldn't want to ruin his beloved carpets.“Steve looked at him apologetically. Peter shot him a soft smile and thanked him. He didn't think Tony would care, but the advice was only well-intentioned. He considered the opportunity to get on Tony's nerves and fool him a little against the low chance to get his way after it. It would probably end better for him when he tried to be a good boy for once. So instead of walking straight into Tony's office (without knocking obviously) he took a turn left and visited the bathroom first. 

30 Minutes and a shower later there was still a hint of soft pink on his skin. But it didn't feel itchy anymore and that was good enough for him. The clothes he wore landed in a dumpster. Blood that was soaked in so deep wasn't going to be cleaned off. A glance to the mirror let Peter hesitate on his way out. Maybe a different outfit could increase his chance to get his new gift? It was worth a try. With a big bright smile, he looked through his clothes, making up his mind. What would Tony like today? 

The man usually prefers soft pastels, making Peter look innocent and complimenting his milky white skin. But when he was in a bad mood he could be rough. Peter would prefer to keep his favourites out of Tony's hands then. There was no need for another ripped pair of the soft lace lingerie he loved so much. Something a little more coverage would be better. Not that he had anything against getting fucked in Tony's office, but there was a certain goal he wanted to get first. 

In the end, the choice was easy. Tony liked him pretty to show off and that was what he would get. Light makeup, with lipstick matching the deep red of his crop top, simple dark clothes to round the image up and his favourite choker. Enough to look like an invitation but nothing that would get onto Tony's self-control. 

The door to Tony's rooms was a cliche. Old oak wood frame with a dark door and discrete but beautiful accents. When he was feeling a little bratty he made fun of it, especially when it was in contrast with the ultra-modern office behind it. 

He entered the office with a soft knock on the door, closing it behind him. The sound of typing was filling the air, occasionally interrupted by rustling paper. Tony was concentrated on his work, barely paying attention to the young boy who entered the room. 

Peter ignored the second chair behind the desk, straddling down onto Tony's lap, long legs slung around his taille and arms around his neck, he efficiently blocked Tony's sight of the monitor in front of him. 

Tony was currently busy talking business with some clients on a zoom call, not that Peter cared. He was well known in and out of the criminal underworld, Tony's sugar baby, boytoy and occasionally even arm candy for some meetings or galas. He buried his head in Tony's shoulder, softly purring his name while playing with the short hair in Tony's neck. “Hey Babe, you see that I'm busy?“ Tony's voice was a deep, soft rumble, softly spoken into his ear. Peter grinned and bit down into the flesh of Tony's throat, hard enough to leave a mark that would probably shine in a deep purple next morning. He licked over it, almost apologetically while shifting closer to catch some of Tony's warmth. “M´bored Tones. He wasn't fun. Begging and crying so easily…“ He felt Tony slightly shift to let him sit in his lap more comfortable. A good sign.

“Oh sugar, you broke another one of your toys? Why can't you let them live a little longer huh?“ Tony wasn't angry at him and his voice was filled with warm laughter. “But he was boring! Crying out for his mum, begging to be left alive. His voice was so annoying, Tones. Why should I want to play with such a worthless baby?“ Tony kissed him on the cheek, licking a little bit of the pink that was left away. “Pete let me work now ok? I will get you a new Toy as soon as I'm finished here. Buy yourself something cute for tonight. Surprise me a little would you?“ Tony reached into his pockets, taking out one of his credit cards and giving it to Peter. “Go on, spoil yourself. Maybe you even get a reward when you find something really pretty that I like.“ The words shot a strike of arousal through Peter's body, shifting visibly. His grin got wider. Not what his original goal was, but close enough. He leaned a little closer, brushing his lips against Tony's ear. “Any specific wishes, daddy?“ He almost moaned the last word, trying to rile Tony up a little. He felt Tony shift under him, his body all hard muscles and strength. A deep growl escaping his throat. “If you want another toy, you should start to behave, princess. Maybe it will be more effective to just shoot the traitors dead instead of giving them to you“ A threat and a clear dismissal in one sentence. “But-“ Peter whined trying to ignore the orders he was given. Another sharp glance from Tony. Scary. He decided to avoid testing his luck further, giving Tony a last greedy kiss on the mouth and then disappearing with a smug grin on his face. A new toy and permission to go shopping? That was better than he first hoped. 

He placed himself on one of the expensive couches in the living room, a big bowl of ice cream in one hand. “Hey, Steve! You're busy?“ He called after the guard leaving the room. “Are there any plans sir?“ Steve asked politely, knowing better than to ignore Starks Boy. He had no interest in ending as one of his toys in the basement. Peter shot him another big grin and clapped on hand against the bowl. “We're going shopping today!“ 

When Tony entered their Apartment upstairs he felt relieved to see that the lights were already on. Peter was back from his shopping tour and the delicious smell of food filling the air told him that he went grocery shopping as well. Tony left his coat and shoes in the hallway and followed the smell into the kitchen area. Peter was chopping some chicken and sang softly to the song played on the radio. Tony couldn't help but smile, walking towards his boy and placing his arms around him from behind. “Hey sugar, you had fun today?“ His voice was soft and warm and he kissed Peter on the cheek before he placed his head on the other man's shoulder. Peter didn't answer him, busy with the pans on the stove, but he leaned into the touch. Tony's blue eyes never left Peter's body while he watched him cooking. 

Dinner was great, celebrated with good wine at the end. But Peter was silent. His normally chatty and open personality seemed dimmed by a thoughtfulness that almost looked sad. It made Tony angry to see his baby so unhappy, especially when he didn't know why he was in the first place. When they were back in the living room he tapped on his thigh asking Peter to sit down on his lap. 

The boy obeyed him instantly, crawling on top of him, trying to get as close as possible, seeking even more contact than he usually would. Tony was used to Peter being clingy, always touching, hugging, craving his love and attention. But he felt so helpless and small in his arms now. Nothing left from the sassiness and pride that normally shone in all of his movements. “Peter baby, what's up? Did anything happen today? I'm sorry that I didn't have more time for you but the meeting was very important. I will make it up to you ok? Whatever you want, sugar“ When Peter looked up to him he expected doe-eyes, maybe even a disappointed wince, anything but not the icy cold, angry look he got. Was Peter that annoyed over his rejection from him?

“You promised me a new toy, didn't you?“ Tony nodded and let his hand wander through the soft blond locks of his lover. “Yes, princess. Any toy you like. But there is nobody who needs to get punished today. Would you mind waiting for another day?“ Tony would have no problem, sacrificing one of his men just to make his baby happy, but he would prefer not to if Peter was able to wait another day for his gift. The smile he got from Peter was terrifying. Sugary-sweet but with such a sharp edge to it that he had the feeling he could cut himself on it. “There is no need for a new one anymore. I already found it.“ Tony raised an eyebrow to urge Peter to continue “There was a guy at the mall who got rather… touchy. He was rude and looked at me as if I was his prey.“ Peter's voice was filled with disgust “But I'm not his prey, Tones. I only belong to you.“ He emphasised his words with hugging Tony even closer, pressing hungry kisses on his throat and collarbone before he continued “I want him, daddy. I want him screaming and begging for mercy. I want him to suffer. And I want to show him who I belong to.“ 

Tony's body had stiffened with every word the boy in his lap said. Somebody had the audacity to touch what was his? “Tell me, baby, tell me about him. Everything you know. You will have him in your hands tomorrow. Who did this to you, honey? He will suffer for it.“ Peter's smile grew wicked, his fists clinging in excitement. Then his phone was in his hands, showing him a picture. It was a dark blue Mercedes, expensive, sleek, modern. A beautiful car. Tony looked at him in confusion. “You want a car, hun? You don't even like Mercedes?“ The blonde boy in front of him just shook his head. “It's his car Tony. With his Licence Plate. I made the picture when he left the mall after I rejected him. He wasn't happy about that part. If he just knew what he got himself into..“ Peter's laughter was full of arrogance and pride. 

It was glorious. His mouth was back on Tony's throat, licking and biting softly. “How could I possibly thank you Tones?“ He mumbled softly in his neck between two kisses. Tony laughed softly, pulled on his hair and brought his face up to him. “I would know a way. Come, put that sweet little mouth of yours to better use than that.“ He pushed him away from his lap, down on his knees. The bright smile on Peter's face didn't vanish, even when he let his mouth work elsewhere. 

It took Tony merely an hour to find out everything he needed to know about the man. His name was Cristopher Austen and he was a successful businessman from New York who just happened to visit one of his factories in Europe. His company produced lots of different weapons for the US-Army. Some of them were interesting. He could have been a good client for Tony one day, but he made a big mistake. Nobody touched the property of Tony Stark without getting punished for it. And when his baby wants to do it himself he wouldn't want to be the person on the table. He met the man in a simple, vacuous office under the disguise of a potential business partner who was interested in a corporation with his company. As soon as his bodyguard turned his back to Tony to leave the room both of them were unconscious, not even a second left to react. 

  
  


The next time the man opened his eyes was three hours later in a clinically white room. His wrists and ankles were fixated on a hospital bed, his mouth stuffed with a gag. He was shaking in terror immediately. Tony, who had spent the last hour patiently waiting for his guest to wake up, looked at him with a bright smile. “Hey, there we are. I was afraid you would let me wait even longer. That would be rude, would it? But it's not like it would be unusual for you to be so.“ His voice was so sweet it felt almost sticky on Christopher's skin. Tony got up from his chair, walked over to the American watching him curiously like a doctor, his experiment and then carefully removed the gag from his mouth. Christopher immediately started screaming. It took him a minute, maybe two to realize that there was nobody who could hear him. His throat already started to feel sore and itchy. “W-what do you w-want? I have money, I c-could give you e-every-thing. Do you want money? A car? Weapons?. I'll give you anything you want but please l-let me go!“ Tony looked at him in silence, before he shook his head. “Such a pity. You couldn't give me anything I wouldn't already own. But now that you are here I have everything I need.“ His eyes fell on something next to the bad, laying on top of a table, long slender fingers were busy checking out whatever it was. Christopher realized how bad his situation was when the man picked the silvery thing up. It was a scalpel. “What are you going to do to me you sick freak?! Experiments?! You want to test some fucking medicine on me?!“ Now Tony's smile was real. And it wasn't pretty. “I don't want anything from you, Mr Austen. And your situation is entirely your fault. 

You see, I don't like it when someone touches my possessions. Especially not when they don't have permission.“ That was the moment a second figure walked into Chrispothers sight. A slender dark blonde, with big brown eyes and soft locks- “You're the guy from the mall!“ Christopher shouted, finally getting some puzzle pieces into place. “You're the stupid slut who rejected me in front of everyone!“ A shimmer of silver and then a sharp white pain in his right side. Tony had let the scalpel cut into the man's skin, slowly dragging it down to his hip. The cut wasn't deep, barely enough to draw blood, but it hurt. „You stupid bastard! Who do you think you are?!“ Tony's gaze was fixated on the blade he started to clean on a white towel, slowly painting it red. „I'm Nobody, believe me. But he is the person who is going to hurt you very, very bad“ Tony placed the scalpel back onto the table, picking up a leather case filled with even more knives. There were smaller ones, with serrations, waves or completely smooth blades. All perfectly polished and razor-sharp. It was a truly terrifying picture. He handed Peter the case who placed it next to him. 

Tony had left the room one and a half hour ago and Peter hadn't bothered coming out of it since. Occasionally there were some screams or sobs but most of it not loud enough to leave the room. Tony used the time his baby was busy to get some of his work done. Having some fun with a rude person was something Peter could do very well himself. He was typing another email when Peter called him back into the room. To Tony's surprise, the man on the bed was still conscious. His body was covered in ugly burn marks and long bloody stripes from a leather whip, which had even ripped off the skin completely in some places. His face was wet with tears, traces of vomit around his mouth. The bed and the ground around it was stained with water and blood. The water had probably been boiling to leave such heavy burn marks on the skin. But Cristopher was still conscious. His eyes wide open, watching Tony's movements in pure pain. 

Peter was another picture that burned into Tony's mind. His breath was a little faster than usual, but he looked completely calm. His muscles were relaxed, a soft smile on his lips. He looked pleased with his work. Completely covered in blood once again, part of his hands burned from the water as well. It didn't seem to hurt him at all. „Hey Tones, you're back“ His voice was slightly different as well. He almost sounded drunk. Peter watched him with a very intense gaze, his eyes taking in every feature of Tony's standing figure. His smile grew into a grin once again, nothing sane left in it. “You wanted to show him who I belong to, didn't you? Well.. isn't now the perfect opportunity?“ Before Tony could react to his offer, Peter had taken matters into his own hands. He grabbed a fistful of Tony's hair, forcefully pulling him down to meet his mouth. The kiss was hot, wet and sloppy. “Go on Tones, show him what he can't do to me. What only you can. Get him back into his place.“ Peter bit down on Tony's lip hard enough to draw blood and shot him a look full of desire. “Fuck me, Daddy“

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter, but it will be mostly pwp. If you aren't into this kind of content you don't have to read it. You will miss no important information.


End file.
